


Baby Fever

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen needs something from James, but isn't sure if he'll give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the RAWR exercise #8: anything goes. Just want to say I've never actually been pregnant myself, so if anything is completely off base I do apologize.

Helen Magnus was 5 days _past_ her due date. Five long, torturous, and miserable days. She'd tried everything she could think of; she'd eaten the spiciest food she could find, walked miles and miles around the small track in the gym, her old friend had even infused her tea with special herbs. But nothing worked. The baby was healthy, there weren't signs of complications, no medical reason to induce her. Except the fact that she wanted this baby out _now_.  
  
She had loved being pregnant, savored the experience she knew she'd probably never have again. Regardless, she was ready for it to be over. She wanted to be all noble and say it was only because she couldn't wait to hold her precious baby, but the truth was she also just wanted her body back.  
  
She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to look down and see her feet. When they were visible, usually propped up, they were swollen and puffy. Her back hurt, as did her hips, from near constant pressure since the baby dropped.  
  
She'd been fine, until about two weeks ago. Right around the time James had showed up. Helen was grateful he'd come, he was a dear friend and to be the child's god father. Still, there was something different between them this visit.  
  
James had been her lover on and off for decades. There were always little touches and looks between them, chemistry just below the surface. It was an easy relationship and one she valued greatly. They weren't actually together, but there was an unspoken open invitation between them. When in the same Sanctuary they almost always shared a bed.  
  
That's why she'd rushed, as much as her pregnant self could, to her chambers the second she'd heard James had arrived. She'd been shocked not to find his suitcases sitting neatly by the dresser. James had simply said he thought it would be better for him to stay in a guest bedroom this trip, so as not to disturb her.  
  
It had felt like rejection. Helen's hormone riddled mind was convinced that he no longer thought her attractive. Not that she could blame him considering her current state. She hadn't felt attractive in months. Secretly she had been counting the days until James arrived, hoping his usual tender attentions would help make her feel more like the sensual woman she considered herself to be.  
  
He was still attentive; making sure she ate, rubbing her feet, even walking with her at the infuriatingly slow pace she now maintained. It wasn't the same though. She missed the brush of his fingers on her neck as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the hand on the small of back that was just a few centimeters lower than was proper, or the press of his thigh against her's as he sat too close. He was keeping his distance now and Helen wasn't afraid to admit, at least to herself, that it hurt.  
  
It also didn't make what she was about to do any easier. There was one other thing she had yet to try that might help induce labor. Sex. She felt ridiculous, trying to seduce one of her best friends at 40+ weeks pregnant. But she was desperate. Surely he wouldn't deny her this? She at least hoped not. It was sad to admit just how much she needed it.  
  
She bathed carefully, taking her time to let the warm water soothe her worn body. The water was one of the only places she felt half way normal nowadays, the buoyancy helping dissipate the heaviness she constantly felt. She made certain to use James's favorite body wash and shampoo, vanilla infused with honey.  
  
The robe she slipped on was a simple one, nothing more than black silk. Helen didn't bother with underwear, it would only get in the way later. Turning down the lights, she lit a fire and carefully lowered herself to the pillows she'd placed in front of it. Now all she could do was wait, she certainly wouldn't be getting back up without help. Briefly she considered if he didn't come, but dismissed it. James was still her friend, he would never out right blow her off.  
  
She was not disappointed when, ten minutes later, James let himself into her room. His sharp eyes took in the surroundings; dim lighting, roaring fire, wine bottle on the table, and Helen sitting quietly on the floor. He didn't say anything, though she knew his mind was already formulating conclusions.  
  
"Helen," he said warmly, nodding his head at her.  
  
"James," she replied sweetly. "Join me?"  
  
Slowly he made his way to her, each of then watching the other closely.  
  
"Wine? Really Helen, it isn't good for the baby," he chastised her playful, gesturing towards the wine bottle.  
  
"None for me," she assured. "I have my tea."  
  
She raised her cup, showing him the harmless brew.  
  
"Steeped with special herbs from your old friend, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
They both knew he wasn't.  
  
"He's been trying more wholistic methods of inducing my labor," she explained with a shrug.  
  
"The baby will come when it is ready," James assured, finally sitting down beside her.  
  
He kept a respectable distance and Helen purposefully closed it, sliding over to snuggle against his side.  
  
"What about when I'm ready?" She whined, pouting just a little.  
  
James just chuckled, pouring himself some wine and taking a long sip.  
  
"I can't imagine how uncomfortable it must be for you."  
  
"No, you can't," she bit back quickly.  
  
Helen took a deep breath, regretting her sharp words.  
  
"I'm sorry, James. I've been so emotional lately."  
  
"It's understandable," he assured, patting her leg.  
  
His hand on her bare thigh made Helen's breath hitch. James must have heard it because his hand soon disappeared. To make up for it, Helen tangled her fingers with his, bringing their twined hands to rest in her lap, dangerously close to the edge of her robe.  
  
James didn't comment, just took another sip of wine. Helen did the same with her tea, waiting to see if he'd make the next move.  
  
"How are you feeling?" James finally asked.  
  
"Besides huge, fat, and unattractive?" Helen replied sarcastically. "I'm fine. Just ready for the baby to be here."  
  
"Any guess as to boy or girl?"  
  
Helen noticed how he just glosses over her comments. Usually he was the first person to compliment her or to assure her of her beauty. Her resolved wavered, maybe he wouldn't be willing to do this.  
  
"I just want a healthy baby. You're the great detective, what's your guess."  
  
"A little girl," he said after thinking about it. "Just as beautiful and troublesome as her mother."  
  
Helen smiled, glad to hear some of the old James.  
  
"Are you sure you could handle two of us?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" He said adamantly, making Helen laugh.  
  
"I think you do pretty well handling me."  
  
"I've had lots of practice."  
  
"What would I do without you, James?" Helen sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
The move caused her loose rob to slip open further. Her breasts were fuller now, getting ready to nourish the life within her. She could feel him looking at her. Glancing down, she could see how the curve of her left breast was completely on display for him. Apparently he wasn't totally immune to her yet.  
  
"You'd manage," he assured.  
  
He was still sneaking glances, she could feel it in the way his body shift ever so slightly every few seconds. Helen smiled to herself. Deciding to toy with him a little more, she ran her fingers over the soft silk edge near her chest, the tips brushing her skin every so often. She could feel her nipples hardening and knew they'd be visible through the thin barrier.  
  
"They're quite tender," Helen told him conversationally.  
  
"What are?" James asked, distracted.  
  
"I know you're looking, James," she admonished.  
  
Helen sat up, shuffling to straddle his lap. It was more difficult than normal to maneuver and the girth of her belly forced her to be further away from him than she would have liked. James's hands came to rest on her hips, still politely above the silk.  
  
"They're bigger too. Do you want to see?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not? You love my breasts," Helen pouted, batting her lashes at him.  
  
James was on to her though.  
  
"Don't try that, Helen," he warned.  
  
"Try what?"  
  
She fiddled with the ties of the robe, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.  
  
"Seducing me."  
  
"You used to like it when I seduced you," Helen pointed out.  
  
"Things are different now."  
  
"How? I'm still me, you're still you. It's not like we haven't done this a million times before."  
  
She had the ties undone, only holding the robe together with her hands. Slowly, she opened it, holding his gaze. James's eyes raked over her once before settling back on her face. His hands slid up her sides, making Helen shiver. And then they were closing her robe, making Helen blink in surprise.  
  
"James?"  
  
"I can't," he whispered.  
  
She felt it happening, her bottom lip trembling pathetically before hot tears were streaking down her cheeks. She scrambled off his lap as quickly as her encumbered state would allow her. Helen turned her back to him, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. James's hand landed on her shoulder, meaning to comfort her, but Helen shrugged him off.  
  
"Get out," she hissed.  
  
"Helen," he tried to persuade her.  
  
"No, James," she snapped. "I've made a fool of myself. It's been obvious since you got here that you didn't want me like this. I should have...I just thought...god, I just needed you and you don't even want me!"  
  
"Helen, you don't understand."  
  
"What don't I understand, James?" She challenged, rounding on him. "You're repulsed by the sight of me. Not that I can blame you, I'm far from sexy all huge and bloated like this."  
  
"God, Helen, no!" James gasped, wiping at her tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Then what?" She sniffed.  
  
"I haven't been avoiding you because I'm not attracted to you. Just the opposite. I am more attracted to you now than I think I ever remember being."  
  
"But-"  
  
He shushed her, putting his finger over her lips. She quirked her head at him in confusion.  
  
"You are so sexy. The absolute picture of feminine beauty. I've wanted you since I got here, have been thinking about you for months."  
  
"Then why-?"  
  
Again he cut her off.  
  
"I was afraid of hurting you," he admitted.  
  
"Oh darling," Helen laughed.  
  
Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him too her for a long kiss. He was hesitant at first, but she was insistent.  
  
"You should know that I'm not so fragile," she whispered, catching his bottom lip and giving it a sharp tug.  
  
James groaned. Helen smiled mischievously as she released his lip. Before she knew what was happening he was on his feet above her. The new angle gave her the perfect view of exactly what effect she was having on him, his trousers tented noticeably. She tried to reach for him, but he caught her wrist and held fast. Helen whimpered, unable to tear her eyes away from the straining material over his crotch.  
  
James tugged on her wrist, pulling Helen to her feet. The sudden change unbalanced her, sending her swaying into his solid frame. His arms held her easily and she let herself sag against him.  
  
"We do this my way or not at all," he warned.  
  
She only nodded, not able to form proper words. It had been far too long. Sure, she was hoping this would help induce her labor, but she also just really needed to get laid. It had probably been at least a year, since the last time James had visited her. She'd artificially  inseminated herself, not even getting the typically enjoyable part of conception. At least not this time around, the original conception had been spectacular, but that had been over a century ago.  
  
He kissed her again, softer this time, but with just as much passion. She was so lost in the way he was devouring her mouth that she barely noticed him steering them towards the bed, not until her knees hit the edge of the mattress. James's hands pushed at her robe and she let it slip silently off her shoulders to pool at her feet.  
  
He stood there staring at her for several long seconds. Helen was starting to get uncomfortable again. She hadn't been self conscious in decades, but she'd also never been pregnant. She had to remind herself that this was only James, a man she trusted more than almost anyone else. He was probably the only other man she would have considered having children with. He would make an excellent husband and she knew that he would gladly raise this child as his own if she let him.  
  
"Gorgeous, Helen," he said quietly.  
  
James guided her onto the bed, arranging the pillows so that she could sit comfortably with her back against the headboard. She watched as he meticulously unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the chest plate that kept him alive. Her hands wandered over her swollen belly, rubbing up and down absently.  
  
She'd taken great care to rub creams and lotions into her skin every evening during her pregnancy and was pleased that she had yet to show any signs of stretch marks. She would have worn them proudly, but with her extended lifespan she preferred to keep her skin as unmarred as possible. She already had a litany of scars, those she couldn't help.  
  
Once his clothing was removed and he stood as naked as she was, James climbed onto the bed to join her. Helen opened her arms for him and he knelt before her on his hands and knees. Immediately he dove for her mouth again and she welcomed him eagerly. Her fingers carded in his hair as she tried to pull him closer.  
  
James kissed along her jaw, up to nibble on her ear before sliding back down the length of her neck. Helen hummed as he sucked marks on her, his beard and mustache tickling her skin. He took his time, covering every inch of skin, tracing her collarbone with his tongue, and making her pant.  
  
"James, please," she begged, trying to push his head lower.  
  
He obliged, moving to her heavy breasts. When his mouth closed around one stiff nipple and gave a tentative suck, Helen gasped sharply. Immediately he pulled away, looking up at her in concern.  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
Helen swallowed thickly, shaking her head.  
  
"No," she assured breathlessly.  
  
He leaned in again, taking the other nipple between his lips and swirling his tongue over it.  
  
"They're just very s-sensitive," Helen whimpered.  
  
James glanced up at her, smiling around the breast still in his mouth. His eyes twinkled as he began to suck again. Helen moaned, her head falling back against the headboard. One hand cradled his head against her, the other fisted in the sheets as she shifted restlessly under him.  
  
James ran his hand over her belly reverently, moving lower until his fingers found wet curls. The first touch to her already slick folds had Helen's eyes snapping open and another moan pulled from her throat. He easily inserted two fingers into her hot center, twisting his wrist in a way that had Helen losing her breath.  
  
"You're slightly dilated," he informed her, the doctor in him coming out.  
  
"Not the time, James," she admonished, grabbing onto his biceps as he curled the fingers inside her.  
  
Her nails were digging into his arms, her muscles clenching around his fingers. It had been so long and she was so sensitive that it didn't take long for Helen to be balancing that edge, teetering precariously towards ecstasy.  
  
"Just...a little...more," Helen groaned, her hips grinding against his hand.  
  
She was shaking with built up tension, hunching towards him slightly. He pressed his thumb against her clit and Helen cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. James kissed the top of her head tenderly as she convulsed and trembled.  
  
When it had passed she exhaled harshly, her head falling back against the headboard once more. She was smiling foggily.  
  
"Dear lord," Helen sighed.  
  
James kissed her softly, Helen cupping his face as their tongues touch leisurely. She hummed happily and he chuckled, the vibrations running through them both.  
  
"Roll over," she whispered, pushing lightly on his shoulders.  
  
James raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't move. She reached under him, her hand closing around his straining erection. His head fell to her shoulder as she stroked him, her other hand running up and down his bare back.  
  
"Roll over, James," she husked. "It'll be easier for me to maneuver if I'm on top."  
  
"Helen," he groaned. "Is that really the best idea?"  
  
"I'm pregnant James, not ill," she chastised, pushing harder on his shoulders.  
  
This time he rolled for her, flopping onto his back as she moved to straddle his hips.  He helped her get in position, Helen poised over him with the head of his penis brushing her wet folds. Slowly she sank down on him. Her eyes were wide and she bit her lip as he filled her. James, on the other hand, had his eyes tightly closed, his face screwed up in pleasure. When he was fully seated in her, Helen rocked her hips, making him groan.  
  
She smiled, feeling gloriously sensual once again. She had less dexterity than she used to, her large belly getting in the way, but she was still able to rotate her hips in a way that was pleasurable for both of them.  
  
James finally opened his eyes, looking up at her in awe. Her belly rested against his, sticking out past his belly button. Her breasts swayed with her movements. James reached for her, one hand fondling a breast, the other resting along the side of her belly. He thrust up into her and she moaned, grinding her pelvis down against his. She shifted slightly until the next thrust hit just the right spot inside her to make Helen see stars.  
  
"You truly find me attractive like this?" She asked between pants. "It doesn't bother you that I'm pregnant with another man's child?"  
  
"I've often imagined what you would look like heavy with my child, but it makes no difference. You are beautiful no matter what. And the child will be all your's, Helen. He has no claim on it."  
  
"Enough talk," she huffed.  
  
"Excellent idea," James grunted as she squeezed her internal muscles around him.  
  
He snaked a hand under her stomach, his fingers seeking out her clit. When he found it she let out a choked little sob, pleasure rippling through her again. They were both breathing hard, sweat slicking their bodies as they moved together.  
  
Helen felt her second orgasm building, tension coiling out from her center. James's thrusts were becoming more uncoordinated and the way he kept licking his lips was a tell-tale sign he was close as well.  
  
"James!" Helen whined, bucking her hips harder and faster.  
  
That's all it took for him. He cried out for her as he spilled himself inside her burning core, his climax triggering her own. It shook through both of them, sweet and hot and oh so good. When it was over, Helen fell to the side, still breathing hard.  
  
James pushed her onto her side, sliding in behind her and cradling her against his chest. She rested her head on his arm, feeling warm and safe and loved. His free hand traced idle patterns across her belly and Helen regretted briefly that she hadn't done this with him. He would have made an excellent father and a good husband.  
  
The baby kicked and James froze.  
  
"Did it just...?"  
  
"Yes," Helen laughed taking his hand and flattening it against her stomach over the spot where the baby was moving.  
  
"That's incredible, Helen!"  
  
"I know," she told him, smiling.  
  
They lay like that for a long time, his hand tracing the babies movements whenever it made its presence known. The whole thing was surreal and peaceful. Helen found herself drifting off, content to doze in James's arms.  
  
She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she was woken by sharp pain. Her body tensed, waiting for it to pass. James was snoring lightly behind her, his hand still resting lightly on her belly. As the contraction faded she nudged him with her elbow. He was instantly awake, snapping to attention.  
  
"Helen?" He croaked, voice still thick from sleep. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm having contractions,"she told him.  
  
"We need to get you down to the infirmary!" He exclaimed, practically jumping out of the bed.  
  
As much has she agreed with him there was one small problem.  
  
"James?" She giggled. "We should probably put some clothes on first. I don't want to shock the staff!"  
  
  



End file.
